Presses of this kind are mainly intended for table use, particularly when it is desired to spice food with freshly squeezed garlic juice. The previously known plierlike implements comprising a sieve member and a pressing member have the disadvantage that the holes of the sieve are soon clogged by garlic fibers, which can be removed only with difficulty. It has already been proposed that that member which is provided with the sieve openings tapers in thickness at its free end in the longitudinal direction of the levers. Whereas the cleaning is facilitated by this feature, the same has been successful only in part because a narrow brush is required to enter the container, which is closed on both longitudinal sides, and to clean the holes. In many cases the holes cannot be sufficiently cleaned even with brushes so that the housewife can remove residues from the holes only in that a pointed element is pushed through each hole. Otherwise spiced residue could adversely affect the taste of the juice.
It is known from French Patent Specification No. 1,111,677 to provide the pressing member on that surface which faces the sieve holes with pins, which are arranged in the same pattern as the sieve holes and which at the end of the pressing operation enter the sieve holes so that the same are cleaned after each pressing operation. This advantage is accompanied by the disadvantage that not only the juice but also fibers of fruit which is pressed are forced through the sieve holes and enter the food.
It has also been proposed to provide hand presses of this kind with a removable sieve plate. Whereas such sieve plate can be cleaned more easily than a sieve bottom which is a fixed part of the implement, the housewife must still push through each hole for a thorough cleaning of the sieve plate.
It is an object of the invention to provide measures which ensure that the above-mentioned disadvantages are avoided and that the sieve member can easily and thoroughly be cleaned remote from the food when the pressing operation has been performed.
Another object of the invention is to provide means which enable also the use of any desired brushes, cloths or the like for a removal of residual fruit material which has been forced back onto the inside surface of the sieve member.
It is a further object of the invention to provide means which during the squeezing of juice from fruit prevent a lateral escape of unsieved juice and which when the implement is open permit of a removal of residual matter past the broad end with a cloth or with a cleaning brush of any desired width or the like.